This invention relates to book racks, and, in particular, book or display racks made of lightweight materials.
Book racks are found in many places, including nurseries. Books found in nurseries typically are tall and have colorful colors. Unlike novels, books meant for toddlers are thin. Thus, book racks for nurseries must be designed to display the front, rather than the side, of the book, so that the toddlers can recognize the books. Further, the book rack should make as much as possible of the book cover visible.